


it's so nice to have a man around the house

by spaceboy_niko



Series: he likes my taste (he likes my waist) [5]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: “Is it real?”“Real silk, yeah. Real bones, nah. Are you sure you’re good with lacing me up?”“I’ve– I’ve never laced someone into a corset before,” James says, repeating Barry’s words as if seeing how they felt in his mouth, “but I want to see you in it.”





	it's so nice to have a man around the house

James helps Barry move out of his old, incredibly shitty apartment into a new, less shitty apartment closer to the studio.

The other guys help too, but from Barry’s post in the cluttered living area, he only has eyes for James and the shifting of his muscles under his shirt as he troops back and forth with boxes.

“This one’s not labelled, Barry, d’you know what’s in it?”

“Uh, hang on, gimme a sec–" Barry abandons the plates he’s putting away and opens the box while James is still holding it, then realises he’s made a terrible mistake.

The box is one he packed near to last, because Mike distracted him in the middle of packing it, and underneath the layers of soft lace and satin Barry knows there’s stiff boning and clasps and further under that, like he’s ashamed of it, he’s stashed enough bright silicon to rival Ben’s own sizeable collection.

He didn’t realise James and the box’s contents weren’t acquainted at all.

James’ bright red flush progresses up to his ears and Barry slowly closes the box. “Bedroom, thanks.”

They continue to unpack like nothing’s happened, and one by one everyone leaves to let him settle in properly, until it’s just him and James milling around the rooms and unboxing whatever’s left.

Barry is wrangling a sheet onto his mattress when James knocks on the doorframe.

“You’re not even going to put your bed together?” he laughs.

Barry waves a dismissive hand at the pile of Ikea pieces in the corner. “Don’t need it yet, do I?”

“I dunno, depends on how many noise complaints you want on your first night. What’s in that box of yours?”

“Why don’t you take a look and find out?”

It’s very forward, but Barry feels like he has to be forward with James because otherwise he would never experience the recently-discovered joy that is being dicked down by James. He swears the man has a problem with initiating things.

James, as always, looks relieved that Barry asked, and, sitting half-on the wooden slats of the bed frame, opens the box again.

Barry leaves James to peruse and sets about sliding the drawers back into his dresser when he feels something hit his back.

It’s a corset, pale pink-and-white candy striped silk, one that he bought after months of saving up his pay in Switzerland. It’s made its appearances over the years, ever since he had Jamie lace him up in it for the first time, and he loves the praise he gets from his boys when he’s wearing it.

Barry faces James and raises an eyebrow. “You’re gonna have to help me into it, you know that?”

James doesn’t answer straight away. “Is it real?”

“Real silk, yeah. Real bones, nah. Are you sure you’re good with lacing me up?”

“I’ve– I’ve never laced someone into a corset before,” James says, repeating Barry’s words as if seeing how they felt in his mouth, “but I want to see you in it.”

“Then I’ll talk you through it. How dressed up do you want me?”

James pokes through the box again before pulling out a garter belt in the same shade of pink and creamy white stockings. Barry grins, even as he fumbles catching them, and strips. He doesn’t bother trying to make it sexy, because he knows the dressing up is the sexy part.

“No panties, James?”

James only smirks.

The garter belt is simple, as are the stockings, and James watches him like a hawk as he rolls each stocking up his legs and clips them into place. Undoing the busk of the corset, he stands and indicates for James to follow him.

“The lace goes at the back, and these clasps go at the front. Do those up, and then you can lace me up.”

James carefully does up the busk, his touch almost tickling as though he’s scared of breaking it, before moving around to the back of the corset and stopping.

“Make sure that little panel under the lacing is fine, and then make the eyelets parallel.”

Barry braces himself against the dresser as James’ careful hands adjust the lacing at the back of the corset, feeling the silk slide over his skin and the bones press slightly into his abdomen.

“You can–“ Barry swallows at the quiet intimacy in the room. “You can tighten it now.”

James kisses his shoulder and whispers “Tell me when,” into the skin, before taking hold of the laces and pulling.

The first squeeze of the corset is always exhilarating for Barry – breathtaking both figuratively and almost literally as he inhales long and slow and deep against the grip around his waist. James adjusts the laces and tightens them again, this time forcing a punched-out moan from Barry with the air in his lungs.

James continues his careful tightening and adjusting until Barry is achingly hard from the constriction and the constant touch, but lets go like he’s been burned when Barry starts chanting “When, when, _whenwhenwhen_ , that’s fucking perfect, _James_ – tie me off, you idiot!”

Obligingly, James ties the laces in neat bunny-ears, and Barry steers them towards the mirror.

Barry is a preener, and proud of it, especially when he’s all dressed up for his boys. Today, though, he’s pretty sure he’s never looked this damn good in his life, despite owning this corset for a significant chunk of it.

And he’s never letting anyone but James lace him up from now on. The tightness is divine, and the small amount he can twist shows the eyelets in perfect parallel down his spine.

James’ hands seem fucking giant around his waist, fingertips almost touching in the middle of his stomach as they smooth over the silk, around and down to the satin of the garter belt resting at the base of his dick. He tugs on the belt and they both watch, fascinated, as Barry’s hard-on bobs under the fabric.

It makes Barry realise how small and vulnerable he is in this moment, how much power James’ still-clothed figure has over him, and he fucking loves it.

Barry leans back over to the dresser and grabs his phone. “D’you mind?”

James shrugs. “Only the guys will see it?”

“Only the guys,” Barry reassures him, and arranges James’ limbs to his liking, snapping a couple of photos in quick succession. He takes a couple more when James starts kissing his neck again, and fires them off to everyone just before James lowers them both down to the mattress.

“Where even did your lube end up?” James asks, surveying the new house disaster zone surrounding him.

Barry rummages in the box by his head and pulls out lube and a few condoms, sliding them down the bed to James.

They’ve fucked before, but it’s never felt as intimate as it does now. James opens him up slowly, rubbing his clean hand up and down the stripes in a kind of distractedly awestruck way and tracing the stiff and unfamiliar curve of Barry’s waist.

“I can take another one,” Barry says, and his own voice takes him by surprise – he didn’t think he’d sound that breathless and desperate so soon.

James obliges, and runs his other hand down Barry’s hip, over the garter belt and resting it on his stockinged thigh. Barry shifts into the touch patiently – James never rushes, and Barry doesn’t particularly want to rush him, instead just settling back and letting him explore Barry’s new confines.

James finally unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly, and Barry carefully sits up and undoes his shirt buttons, and then James is rolling a condom on and Barry nearly drools at the sight of him slathering lube over his sizeable cock – if he’d known James was packing that much, he would’ve tried a lot harder a long time ago.

James lets out a strangled noise as he slides into Barry. “Tight,” he chokes out, and he’s damn right. James feels huge inside him, the usual stretch prevented by the corset, and Barry feels tiny and delicate and wonderful.

“If you,” Barry says as James starts thrusting slowly into him, “get anything on this corset, you–"

He interrupts himself with a surprised noise as James lifts up his leg behind the knee and hooks it over his shoulder, fingers splaying over the pale fabric and other hand resting back at the dip of his waist.

“–you’re paying to have it dry-cleaned. Just so you know,” he finishes.

“Alright,” James says, and rolls his hips again.

Barry tries his best to meet James’ thrusts, but the corset keeps him stiff and straight-backed, so he just spreads his legs a little wider and lets James do all the work.

It’s a great view from his place on the mattress, watching James’ abs and biceps tense as he moves, and Barry can just make content turned-on noises as James fucks him into the mattress.

James' abs clench tighter, and he manages a gruff “Barry– close–" as his hips stutter and he spills into the condom, panting into the space between them.

“You’re such a fucking pillow princess,” James says as he ties off the condom and throws it away.

“I’m still fucking hard,” Barry points out. “I get off from this too, y’know.”

“Pillow princess,” James repeats, and takes Barry’s dick into his mouth.

Barry white-knuckles the sheets as James sucks his dick. Normally, Barry’s the one doing the dick-sucking, so the experience of James’ mouth on him is entirely new to him. If he could get the words from his brain to his mouth, he’d ask where James learned to suck cock like a pro, but instead he comes in James’ mouth with a shout.

James looks him dead in the eyes and swallows, wiping the stray drips from his beard. Barry makes a weak noise and stares.

James slides his way up the mattress and presses a sloppy kiss just shy of his lips. Barry turns his head and opens his mouth to meet him, trading salty kisses that taste like his own come as James follows the binding on the edge of the corset.

Reluctantly, Barry breaks the kiss and rolls over, shifting James’ contact to the lacing down the centre of his back. “Untie me?”

James gives him a couple of cheeky swats on the arse before undoing the laces and loosening the corset as much as he can, before manhandling Barry over onto his back and undoing all the clasps of the busk.

Barry breathes deeply and slides the corset out from under himself, folding it and placing it carefully on top of another box. James wriggles under the sheets and presses in close to Barry, warm chest against his back, and runs lazy fingers over his waist.

“I didn’t think I’d be into that,” James says into Barry’s shoulder.

“There’s a lot more stuff in that box, if you’re into that as well.”

“Although it would’ve been more fun if you had an assembled bed frame. Now that would be a housewarming present and a half.”

Barry swats his arm half-heartedly. “I don’t need noise complaints on my first night here, thanks!”

James stays over to help him put his bed frame together – at least, that’s what he says. It takes a while and a broken Allen key, but in the end James can give Barry a proper housewarming present.

Barry reads the noise complaints aloud to him over a very late breakfast the morning after. James doesn’t look guilty in the slightest.

In fact, as he brings the eggs down to the table and kisses Barry in the crook of his neck, Barry would say that the bastard looks smug.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, you filthy animals, and a happy new year! this is my not-festive holiday gift to you all!
> 
> god i love a good corset fic but we'll have to settle for this mediocre one for now, sorry it's so short i will write longer things...sometime
> 
> many thanks to the sorted discord for appreciating my inability to words good most of the time and for being such huge bottom barry stans ily
> 
> (title is from bettie by violet chachki bc she's highkey corset inspo)


End file.
